The not so usual suspect
by ElmoSmelmo
Summary: What if Hotch found out about Reids drug addiction back in season 2 and fired him. Now Reid is having a mental breakdown and is back for revenge. Can the team find out who took Hotch in time to save him?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN MY STORY 

Hotch was just leaving the office. It was 11:30 and the BAU had just recently returned from yet another long hard case. However, this one had affected Hotch more than most as it involved the murders of young boys around 6 years old, who all bared an uncanny resemblance to his son Jack.

The rest of the team had headed home straight after returning and Hotch didn't blame them because, unlike him, they all had something to return home too.

JJ had Will and her newborn Henry to attend to.

Garcia had her cute boyfriend Kevin waiting for her.

Morgan no doubt had at least one hot woman anxiously awaiting his return.

Prentiss's mother had set up an important dinner meeting which Prentiss was to attend, whether she liked it or not.

And Rossi was due to give a speech at a highly respected university the following morning so was at home making sure he had his speech fully prepared and memorized.

Hotch had stayed behind to finish up some paperwork as usual. He was only half way through when he caught a glimpse of the clock hanging on his office wall. 'Looks like time fly's even when you're not having fun,' he thought to himself. He decided to leave the rest till morning, as the six hours sleep he'd gotten in the past three nights began to take its toll on him. He tidied up the papers on his desk and made his way to the nearly vacant car park. He climbed into his SUV and drove home silently praying that tonight the nightmares wouldn't be as bad and he'd get a decent night sleep. But deep down he new it was a waste of time, you can't change the inevitable.

This was something he'd found out shortly after joining the BAU. He was working a case were children had been abducted from there own home and murdered in cold blood. They found the man responsible, he was sentenced to life imprisonment or possibly even death row, the case was closed. But still, for a few nights following the investigation, Hotch suffered terrible nightmares. Then it happened again with his next case involving children, the nightmares returned. Then again, until it became something he just had to learn to live with. There was no explanation for it, no way of stopping it, so he had no other choice than to learn to deal with it.

Hotch parked his car in his usual space in his apartment block, and made his way towards the lift. He didn't see the figure lurking in the shadows until it was too late.

The last thing he felt was a sharp searing pain to the back of his head, and then everything went dark…

Authors little message to you guys: Sorry if I take a while to update but I'm sort of a slow writer and I'm a bit busy lately  x please review even if you don't like it – I promise I won't hate you :P x


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch woke with a start, instinctively reaching for his head only to find that his arms were tied behind his back – probably with wire giving the way it was slowly slicing into his skin. He rolled onto his back trying to get a look at his surroundings, when he became aware of the gently humming of what sounded like a car engine. It was then that he realised he was most likely in the boot of a car, giving the noise of the engine and the way he could just about roll over in the tiny space.

Now that he knew where he was he needed to think of a way of getting out of there, and to do that he needed to profile the person that had taken him. But who had taken him? That was the question that had Hotch stumped, because in all honesty he didn't have a clue. True he'd made a few enemies over the past few years, but that was to be expected considering what he does for a living. However, none of these people would have the guts to kidnap an FBI Agent, no matter how big a grudge they held. He tried to think harder, which was really difficult giving the fact that his head felt like it was about to explode, when he felt the car slow to a halt. He heard the car door open and the sound of footsteps approaching. His stomach tightened as the boot was opened, and before he even had time to react the kidnapper ragged him out and threw him onto the concrete.

He gasped as his back made contact with the hard ground, knocking the air right out of his lungs. The wire that was binding his hands dug deeper into his skin and he could feel the blood as it began trickling down his arms. He looked to his right and saw the kidnapper's silhouette against the light reflecting off the moon. "Who are you?" He asked, surprising himself at how calm he'd managed to keep his voice.

"You don't even remember your old friend? Oh I'm so deeply hurt." Replied the kidnapper in a very sinister voice, a voice that Hotch recognized but couldn't quite place. He racked his brain trying to remember, he'd definitely heard it somewhere before, and then it hit him.

"Oh my god it can't be," whispered Hotch.

"So you do remember me then? I'm so happy. I thought we were going to have to do introductions and everything but no you remembered!" Exclaimed the kidnapper enthusiastically. He then crouched next to Hotch so that there faces where just inches apart.

This was the first time Hotch had seen his face and his fears were immediately confirmed when he instantly recognized the man crouching before him.

"Reid."

"The one and only boss man!"

Authors Message: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to write but you know how it is, some people are slow writers and some people are super quick. Please review because the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be up…X


End file.
